Kyungsoo's Diary
by bubbletea88
Summary: Catatan harian Kyungsoo, termasuk rasa penasarannya pada seorang anak laki-laki bermarga 'Kim' juga perasaannya. Masih aman rate T :D KAISOO! CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 : First Meet

Kyungsoo's Diary

Author : bubbletea88

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Pair : Kaisoo

Rate : entah, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah, tapi sementara ini T kok :D

Annyeong hasseo!

Bubbletea comeback nihhh~

Aku juga nggak seberapa suka nganggur lama-lama

Aku sendiri gatau dapet ide darimana -_-"

Yang jelas aku lagi tergila-gila sama Kyungsoo,

Banyak banget foto lucunya masa 0.0

KAISOO! JJANG!

OKAY! ^0^

Let's Enjoy the FICT!

.

.

"**Seriously, because of you**

**I can't sleep, even I can't stop myself for smile..**

**Maybe, I fall in love with you ?" **

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo's POV**

Mungkin kau bisa bayangkan masa-masa indah sekolah menengah atasmu bagaimana kan. Haha aku tau itu menyenangkan, mungkin juga ada hal-hal yang membuatmu kecewa, bahkan sedih. Dan kalau bisa kutebak, kau bisa menemukan cinta pertamamu di sekolah menengah atas. Benar ?

Tenang— aku bukan peramal, aku hanya seorang pelajar bername tag 'Do Kyung Soo' yang pernah merasakan hal itu. Jadi, aku tau rasanya menjadi 'secret admirer' itu bagaimana. Jealous, senang, bahkan selalu menatapnya. Tidak tidak— itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada nilaiku. Oke, ini diaryku, dan silahkan membacanya ^^

.

.

**Monday, 15.03 KST**

Hari ini, hari pertama aku masuk sekolah menengah. Di sekolah ini, semua diharuskan memakai name tag dan seragam sesuai aturan. Seperti biasanya, pasti ada kakak OSIS yang akan membantu anak-anak baru menyesuaikan diri di sekolah ini. Dan hari ini..

Aku bersama temanku Baekhyun hanya berjalan dan meminta tanda tangan dari kakak OSIS yang ada. mereka semua jahat. Hampir semua mengerjaiku dan Baekhyun.

Rasanya capek sekali hari ini. Di suruh menari, dan menyanyi juga berlari keliling lapangan oleh kakak OSIS itu tantangan tersendiri.

Tapi, tadi saat aku menunggu giliranku meminta tanda tangan. Ada seorang namja, sebaya denganku. Aku melihatnya menari sesuai dengan permintaan kakak OSIS. Tariannya mengundang banyak orang datang untuk melihatnya.

Mungkin aku bisa di bilang beruntung karena aku yang melihatnya dari awal sampai selesai. Tubuhnya lentur, seakan berpadu dengan musik yang di putarkan oleh kakak OSIS. Tarian hip-hopnya pun cukup keren. Setelah selesai menari, aku melihatnya tersenyum.

Entahlah, aku hanya sempat membaca marganya.

**KIM**

Siapa kau sebenarnya ?

###

**Author's POV**

Sore itu, setelah menulis diary itu, Kyungsoo beranjak ke balkon. Langit berubah menjadi oranye kekuningan. Ya— Kyungsoo memang tinggal di apartemen sendiri, walau ia punya orangtua yang tinggal di Korea dan sekolahnya mempunyai asrama yang cukup mewah. Orangtua Kyungsoo termasuk golongan penting. Ayahnya seorang direktur, sedangkan ibunya koki di hotel bintang lima.

Jadi tak heran, jika Kyungsoo punya banyak sekali bahan makanan di apartemennya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sedikit meregangkan ototnya yang kelelahan tadi.

Orientasi untuk siswa baru ini akan berlangsung untuk hari ini dan besok. Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan tenaganya untuk besok. Beruntung di apartemen ini ada seorang pembantu yang orangtuanya sewa untu membantu Kyungsoo mencuci seragam atau baju-bajunya.

"KIM, nugu.. nuguseo ?" gumam Kyungsoo sesaat.

Kyungsoo beranjak keluar saat mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya. "Tuan muda, makanannya sudah siap—" kata pembantu itu lembut.

"Kenapa kau repot-repot masak, tadinya aku ingin masak sendiri makananku.." gurau Kyungsoo. Pemuda bertubuh mungil ini tidak memperlakukan wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini sebagai pembantu, malah ia menganggapnya sebagai teman. "Tapi tak apalah, ayo Jung-ahjumma.. makanlah" kata Kyungsoo ramah.

Ia menjaga sopan santunnya. Mengambilkan makanan untuk orang yang lebih tua dahulu, baru mengambil untuk dirinya sendiri. "Makan saja di sini, bersamaku" kata Kyungsoo saat melihat Jung-ahjumma akan beranjak pergi dari meja makan.

"Ah, ne" kata Jung ahjumma. Senyum selalu terpancar di wajahnya.

"Ahjumma tau kan hari ini hari pertamaku di sekolah baru itu ?" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Kakak OSISnya jahat semua" adu Kyungsoo. Persis seperti anak TK yang mengadu pada ibunya.

"Makan dulu baru bicara" kata Jung-ahjumma membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap. Setelah selesai, Jung-ahjumma yang membereskan. Sementara Kyungsoo mengambil air minum dan membawanya ke kamar.

Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa ia harus menjadi anak tunggal ? Tak ada saudara, sepi sekali—

Kyungsoo hanya menonton televisi, sesekali berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya karena bosan. Ia pun sudah berulang kali membaca novel-novel yang tertata rapi di rak.

"Bintang terlalu banyak malam ini, sampai aku bisa melihatnya di setiap sudut langit malam ini" kata Kyungsoo saat ia membuka pintu balkon dan melihat keluar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana padatnya suasana malam kota Seoul. Klakson kendaraan, lampu yang bersinar terang dari pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul. Terlalu berisik.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu balkon itu dan lebih memilih untuk tidur, dan menyiapkan tenaganya untuk besok.

.

.

Suara musik terdengar keras dari tempat ini. Lampu-lampu pun bersinar seakan tidak ada habisnya. Bau alkohol menyeruak hampir di seluruh sudut tempat ini. Pub. Ya— tempat di mana orang yang muak dengan hidup ini menenggak minuman beralkohol atau memuaskan hasratnya. Suara dentingan botol terdengar dimana mana.

Di tengah tempat itu, lampu kuning bersinar tepat di atas pemuda berpakaian hitam dengan celana putih yang pendek selutut. Pemuda itu memakai topi. Gerakannya sangat memukau dan mungkin bisa di bilang menggoda.

"Gamsahamnida" kata pemuda itu setelah selesai menari dan duduk di dekat bartender yang memujinya.

"Hey, Kai! Kau hebat!" kata Sehun, pemuda yang sebaya dengannya. Bisa di bilang mereka bersahabat. "Lebih baik kita segera pulang, cepat minta bayaranmu untuk hari ini" lanjut Sehun sambil menepuk punggung Kai.

Kai? Ya— nama itu adalah nama yang biasa seorang Kim Jongin pakai untuk tampil di acara seperti ini. "Thanks buddy" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"segelas wine ?" tawar bartender itu.

"No please, aku tidak mau besok aku ke sekolah dengan keadaan lusuh dan bau alkohol di mulutku" kata Jongin yang sudah menerima bayaran kemudian pulang bersama Sehun. "Sobat, kau akan pulang ke asrama ?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk. "Kau akan ke apartemenmu ?" tanya Sehun yang disambut anggukan. "Ah, baiklah, ayo kuantar kau pulang"

"Thanks Jo!" kata Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan pada bartender itu. bartender itu tersenyum.

Oh ya, Kai atau Kim Jongin. Ia adalah anak dari pemilik apartemen yang di tinggalinya. Sekarang ia hidup bersama ayahnya. Catat! Bukan tinggal bersama ayahnya, tapi hidup bersama ayahnya. Ibunya ? Jongin sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti perceraian kedua orangtuanya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Perceraian itu sedikit membuat hidupnya tak karuan seperti sekarang. Memang ia menerima uang dari ayahnya untuk makan, dan membayar biaya sekolahnya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk mandiri. Walau bekerja di pub hanya untuk menari dan kadang sebagai pengantar minuman, Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah mencicipi apa itu alkohol.

Jongin juga tidak pernah mau menerima ajakan dari pria atau wanita yang kebanyakan tergoda dengan tariannya dan memintanya untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka.

Jongin mengenal apa itu kehidupan malam dari Sehun. Kadang Jongin berpikir, bagaimana bisa Sehun kabur dari asrama sekolah ? Jongin lebih memilih pulang ke apartemennya dari pada tertangkap basah keluar pada malam hari.

"Ja! Thanks buddy— oh ya, besok bilang pada Jo, aku tidak akan ke pub besok" kata Jongin sambil turun dari mobil Sehun.

"Eum— tentu, kenapa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ish— ayahku memintaku datang ke acara, entah apa itu" balas Jongin setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Di dalam kamarnya, ia hanya merebahkan tubuhnya. Sambil memejamkan mata. Haha bisa di bilang munafik memang, ia berpura-pura suka hidup bersama ayahnya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang ? Air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam. Ia rindu ibu yang selalu memeluknya jika ia menangis.

"hiks.." sekali sesenggukan yang terdengar di ruangan itu. tangisan kecewa tentu saja. Tapi akhirnya, Jongin terlelap di ranjangnya dengan pipi yang basah.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo's POV**

'shit' umpatku dalam hati. Kakak OSIS satu ini— ukh! Lagi-lagi aku di minta untuk berlari 2 kali lapangan atau— aku tidak mendapat tanda tangan. "Aku menunggumu, hoobae" katanya. Aku sempat melihat name tagnya sedetik sebelum aku berlari. 'Kim Jun Myeon'

Arraseo— akan kuingat nama itu. Tenang saja. Saat aku berlari, aku melihat banyak sekali anak yang di kerjai oleh kakak OSIS, termasuk pemuda yang kemarin kulihat. Ah!

Kulitnya tan, tidak seperti orang Korea kebanyakan yang berkulit putih. "Hey!" pekik Baekhyun yang berlari melewatiku. Apa ? Ia juga berlari ? Hahaha—

Pemuda yang bermarga 'Kim' itu semakin membuatku penasaran. Aku menatapnya lekat, dan kali ini ia juga menatapku. Ia tersenyum. Langkahku terhenti sesaat. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku. Astaga siapa dia ?

**Tuesday, 15.38 KST**

Dia.. Dia tersenyum. Entahlah, jantungku sedikit berdebar saat melihat senyumnya. Sudahlah, tapi hari ini hari terakhir aku mengikuti orientasi siswa baru dan aku lulus! Yey! Awas kau kakak OSIS—

Hari ini, kelas para siswa juga di tentukan. Begitu juga kamas asrama walau aku tidak menginap di sana. X-A itu kelasku. Di sana ada Baekhyun yang duduk sebangku dengan seorang pemuda tinggi. Lalu aku sendiri sebangku dengan Kim Minseok. Wajahnya bulat, dia juga ramah!

Emm— pemuda bermarga Kim, yang membuatku penasaran itu.. duduk tepat di belakangku. Saat aku bersandar di kursi dan mendengarkan celotehkan Min-saem, wali kelasku, ia membisikkan sesuatu. Hanya sepatah kata, tapi jantungku berebar keras!

"Hai"

.

.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

"Hey, Jongin-a, apa yang kau bisikkan tadi eoh?" tanya Sehun. Sahabatku satu ini selalu ingin tau. Ya aku sekelas dengannya. Selama berjalan pulang ini aku selalu tersenyum sendiri entah mengapa. Wajah pemuda bulat itu selalu terbayang. Do Kyungsoo. Nama yang unik.

Aku hanya ingin mengerjai pemuda mungil yang duduk di depanku itu. dan aku yakin ia pemuda yang menatapku saat berlari tadi.

"Sudah ah— sampai besok Jonginiee" gurau Sehun kemudian berlari. Aku hampir melempar batu jika ia tidak cepat berlari duluan. Tentu aku pulang ke apartemenku kemudian cepat berganti pakaian formal dan mengunjungi ayahku.

Kau tampan Jongin-a, kataku sendiri saat berada di depan cermin. Stylist pribadiku sempat datang tadi, aku sekalian memintanya memilihkan pakaian untukku dan menata rambutku. Setelan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan sepatu berwarna hitam mengilat. Mobil mewah pun sudah ada di depan apartemen.

Mungkin pertemuan dengan teman-teman ayah. Selama perjalanan aku memasang earphoneku dan mendengarkan lagu. Berusaha tidak ingin tau aku di bawa kemana. Rasanya tidak lama aku sampai di gedung megah ini. Semua orang memakai gaun dan setelah jas di sini. Ah— aku pernah mengunjungi tempat ini waktu aku masih kecil.

"Kim Jongin ?" tanya seorang wanita. Entah siapa itu aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Ne ? Anda.. anda siapa ?" tanyaku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Eii, kau sudah besar sekarang. Aku ? Hahaha aku sahabat ayahmu yang dulu membawakanmu kue saat ulangtahun ke enammu" katanya sambil tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian membungkuk. "Mana appamu ?"

"aku sendiri belum melihatnya" kataku sambil masuk duluan meninggalkan wanita bergaun merah itu. "Appa!" kataku saat melihat ayahku sedang berbicara dengan koleganya. "Hey, Jongin-a. Kenalkan ini teman ayah" kata Ayahku. Aku hanya pasrah saat di kenalkan begini.

"Ne, Jongin, Kim Jongin imnida" kataku sambil berjabat tangan dengan teman ayahku. Setelah berbincang sebentar aku memutuskan untuk mengambil minum yang ada di meja besar di tengah. "Ah, Jeosonghamnida" kata seorang pemuda mungil, tingginya sejajar dengan mataku. Dia hampir menabrakku tadi.

"Ne, gwaenchanayo— kau sendiri tidak apa-apa kan ?" tanyaku. Dia mengangguk dan segera pergi. Aku penasaran, sungguh— rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini. Aku memutuskan untuk meletakkan minumanku dan mengejarnya.

"Hey, kau sekelas denganku kan ?" tanyaku saat aku sudah menemukannya dan berdiri berhadapan. Matanya bulat dan jernih, tubuhnya mungil. "kenalkan, aku Jongin. Kim Jongin" kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Dia masih menatapku. "A-ah, ne— Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" katanya lucu. Bibirnya membentuk heart-shape saat dia tersenyum. Dia juga menjabat tanganku, tangannyapun mungil. Seperti aku menggenggam tangan anak kecil saja. Hehe..

"Wah, kalian sudah bertemu rupanya, baru saja aku akan mengenalkan kalian" kata Ayahku yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Kalian sudah kenal ?" lanjut seorang ahjussi, kurasa dia ayah Kyungsoo.

"Ne, Appa kami satu sekolah" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan sekelas" tambahku.

Malam itu kami menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bercanda atau berbincang.

.

**Do Kyungsoo's POV**

**Wednesday, 15.09 KST**

_Kim Jongin_

Itu namanya. Ya— entahlah, perasaan ini mulai tumbuh. Melihat senyumnya, bahkan mendengar tawanya. Aku mungkin sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya malam itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan membayangkan senyumnya dan tawanya. Juga wajahnya yang lucu saat melongo.

Is this LOVE ?

**TBC**

Pendek ya ? -_-"

Maaf ya kalo berantakan gini -_-"

Tadinya Cuma mau bikin oneshot tapi gajadi -"

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT REVIEWERS DI FF THE ONE AND ONLY! ^^

Author sendiri ga nyangka bakal segitu banyak yang review, makasih buat kritik juga saran serta dukungan! :3

For this fict, can you please give review(s) for me ? :D THANKS READERS-NIM

Thanks for reviewers (The One and Only) :

Manlylittledeer, SweetyChanbaek92, ziwel, chacalock, PandaYehet88, Maple fujoshi2309, Oh Zhiyulu Fujoshi, kaihunhan, Shin Min Mi, karina, Kim Han Ra, ChagiLu, dan .39

Sekali lagi makasih,

Banyak yang belom puas nih, atau mau sekuel buat The one and only ? :D


	2. Chapter 2 : That Girl

Kyungsoo's Diary

Author : bubbletea88

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, and others

Pair : Kaisoo

Rate : entah, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah, tapi sementara ini T kok :D

Annyeong Hasseo~~

Lalalaa, banyak banget ya yang review di sekuel The one and only ? :P

Banyak pilihan namaa, gimana ya ? Bingung milihnya hahaha

Tapi yodahlah, Aku lagi pingin ngelanjutin FF gagal ini (?)

Hahaha, KAISOO JJANG!

Dan kurasa, ini FF terakhir sebelum aku hiatus dehh T T

MIANHAE!  
>.<p>

.

.

"**That feeling, I love it— really, you who makes **

**My heart thumping, and makes my cheeks are red. Thankyou for this feeling :)"**

.

.

**Author's POV**

Tak terasa 2 bulan berlalu. Meski begitu, Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin hanya berbicara jika sekelompok atau berbicara tentang pelajaran. Ya memang, Kyungsoo sudah berusaha untuk tidak memandangi seorang Kim Jongin saat pelajaran. Dia kena akibatnya hari ini.

Di kelas Fisika tadi, Kyungsoo kedapatan Jung-saem melihat Jongin terus menerus hingga di tegur "Do Kyungsoo-ssi, ada apa dengan Kim Jongin, sehingga kau melihatnya terus hm?"

Aish, itu pengalaman memalukan rasanya. Aish—

"Hahaha, perutku sampai sakit mendengarmu melawak Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil memegang perutnya saat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berkumpul di kantin pada saat pulang sekolah. Kyungsoo sendiri juga heran, kenapa dua teman –entah bisa dibilang teman atau bukan- yang suka membuatnya jadi bahan ledekan atau candaan mereka bisa jadi teman dekatnya sekalipun ?

Kyungsoo sudah memicing tajam kearah Baekhyun. Otomatis pemuda bermarga Byun itu langsung memukul Chanyeol untuk menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi— setelah Jung-saem berkata begitu, kenapa pipimu merona ?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo menggunakan sikunya.

"ehem, kurasa ada yang sedang jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Jongin?" goda Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo jadi bahan ledekan.

"Ti-Tidak! Ha-hanya saja.." volume suara Kyungsoo semakin lama semakin kecil.

"Jangan bohong" cerocos seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Sehun. Oh Sehun.

"Hey, bocah— kau itu, hehe apa kau kena pukul lagi karena menggoda Luhan-sunbae?" goda Chanyeol sambil menunjuk ruam merah di sudut bibir Sehun.

Sehun hanya meringis sambil mengangguk.

"Kau tidak kapok ya ?" Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada milk-shake vanillanya.

"Oh ya, aku hanya ingin memberi tau, jika kau suka dengan Jongin—"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka dengannya!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu, jangan memutus ucapanku" sahut Sehun gemas. "Jongin itu playboy, dan sedikit…"

"Mesum" sambung Chanyeol, kemudian tertawa keras.

"Eii, itu sudah rahasia umum" kata Sehun terkekeh. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam. Berbagai perkataan Sehun seakan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, hari semakin mendung lho, kajja pulang Baek" ajak Chanyeol. "Kau tidak pulang Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Nanti, kalian pulang saja dulu, hati-hati"

Sementara Sehun masih dengan santainya duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo sambil terus menatap pemuda bermata bulat itu dalam. Beberapa menit tidak ada percakapan sampai Kyungsoo menghabiskan milk-shakenya dan beranjak.

"Kim Jongin itu…" ucap Sehun yang membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. "Dia juga di kenal dengan nama Kai, ia bekerja di sebuah pub—"

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun. "A-apa ? Pub ?"

"Tidak-tidak, bukan pekerjaan yang seperti kau pikirkan" kata Sehun. "Dia menari bung, separuh hidupnya hanya untuk menari—"

"O-oh" Kyungsoo menghela napasnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja di pub ? Bukankah dia anak dari pemilik apartemen megah dan mewah itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk. Baru saja membuka mulut, ponsel Sehun bergetar. "Ah… ne, arraseo umma" kata Sehun sambil menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Hey, kapan-kapan jika ada waktu akan kuceritakan lebih detail, oke ? Annyeong" kata Sehun.

Kyungsoo sekarang sedikit bingung. Apa harus ia kembali ke apartemennya sekarang ? Ia bosan jika di apartemen, lagipula di sini sudah hampir kosong paling hanya beberapa siswa saja yang belum pulang. Sepasang mata bulat itu memandang ke langit. Mendung.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat melewati koridor, ia tidak ingin basah kuyup sampai di apartemennya. "eh?" gumam Kyungsoo saat mendengar suara musik dari salah satu kelas yang pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"Oh kau ?" kata pemuda berkulit tan itu. "Masuklah, aku hanya berlatih sendirian kok" katanya. Kyungsoo menurut ia duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Kau belum pulang ?" Kyungsoo menatap seisi kelas ini. Daripada di bilang kelas, ini lebih pantas di sebut gudang. Ruangan ini memang sudah tidak terpakai. Banyak barang di letakkan didalamnya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku biasa berlatih jika sepulang sekolah, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang ?"

"Tak apa, hanya kesepian jika di apartemen," jawabnya jujur. Jongin hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau boleh menghubungiku jika kau kesepian" katanya. Jongin menyambar tas dan ponselnya. "Ayo pulang—" kata Jongin sambil memasukkan ponsel ke kantung celananya.

"Eum— ayo," kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan di belakang Jongin. Yaa, perasaan orang— siapa yang tahu?

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo's POV**

"Tak apa, hanya kesepian jika di apartemen" jawabku sambil menatap kosong ruangan kelas yang lumayan berantakan ini. Entahlah, aku memang sengaja belum pulang. Ya— aku memang anak tunggal, ayah dan ibuku hampir tidak pernah meluangkan waktu, paling paling hanya akhir pekan saja mereka menghampiriku di apartemen.

"Kau boleh menghubungiku jika kau kesepian" kata Jongin, membuyarkan lamunan singkatku barusan. Baru saja aku ingin menjawab ia sudah berkata lagi, "Ayo pulang—" katanya yang membuatku sedikit melongo.

"Eum, ayo" kataku sambil berjalan di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki yang sering menjadi perbincangan orang karena playboy, mesum dan sebagainya itu dengan santainya berjalan di depanku. Di telinga kirinya ada earphone yang menggantung. Di pundak kanannya terdapat ransel, dan tangan kanannya mengutak-atik ponselnya. Tangan yang sebelah kiri ia masukkan kedalam saku celana. Baju seragamnya pun basah, dan di sedikit kumal. Tapi, apa aku suka padanya ?

Baru saja kami melangkah keluar dari area sekolah, hujan deras seakan sengaja mengguyur kami. "Kau tidak keberatankan jika harus berlari dari sini ke halte ?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik tanganku. Aku melihat sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Hana.."

"Dul.."

"A-apa kau yakin ?"

"Set! Kajja!" teriaknya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku juga terpaksa berlari. Udara memang dingin, di tambah dengan air hujan juga angin saat kami berlari. Tapi aku merasa hangat, bukan-bukan, bukan udaranya. Tapi telapak tangannya yang menggenggamku.

Memang lumayan jauh tapi setidaknya kami bisa berteduh di halte itu.

Halte tempat kami berteduh memang tidak seberapa ramai. Tapi banyak bis yang datang kemudian pergi lagi untuk sekedar menurunkan orang. "Oppa!" pekik seorang gadis yang baru saja turun dari bus. "Kyungsoo Oppa!" pekiknya lagi.

Eh ? Apa aku nggak salah lihat ?

"Park Chorong ?" kataku sambil terus menatap gadis yang tersenyum padaku. "Kapan kau kembali dari Amerika eoh?"

"Ne, Oppaa— bogosipeoyo" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Oppa, kenapa kau basah begini ? Kau kehujanan ? Lalu siapa ini ?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Jongin. Matanya bergantian menatapku dan Jongin.

"Satu satu dong kalau tanya" cerocos Jongin yang membuatku terkekeh.

"Hehehe, di sini dingin, biarkan kami pulang," kataku sambil terkekeh. "Aish, jinjja chuwo— kau menginap di mana ?"

"Molla, aku masih belum tau" kata Chorong sambil merapatkan mantelnya. "Mungkin hotel dekat apartemenmu atau di apartemenmu ? Hehe" kata Chorong sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Aish, kajja— kau di apartemenku saja" kataku sambil menarik Jongin masuk ke dalam bus. "Dan Rong— kau menginap saja di apartemenku" lanjutku sambil membiarkan Chorong duduk di dalam bus yang cukup penuh itu.

Oh ya, Chorong. Park Chorong, dia sepupuku yang 4 tahun belakangan tinggal di Amerika. Gadis itu tumbuh dengan baik sekarang. Yang dulu menangis dan meraung padaku saat aku mengambil coklatnya, sekarang dia duduk dengan tenang di bus sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Nugu ?" kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Siapa apanya ? Dia ?" kataku balik bertanya. Jongin hanya mengangguk. Baru kali ini aku menatapnya dengan jarak sedekat ini. Matanya menatapku dalam seakan menyelidik.

"Pacarku" kataku enteng. Aku memang sengaja bercanda. Aku masih menatap wajahnya, tenang. Tapi kurasa ia sedikit terkejut. Aku terkikik sendiri karena Jongin.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya Jongin sambil memegang daguku. Sontak tawaku berhenti. " Apa benar dia pacarmu hmm?"

Sial. Aku berniat mengerjainya ia malah gantian mengerjaiku. Dia berbisik di telingaku. Gugup ? Tentu! Wajahnya terlalu dekat, sehingga mataku tidak bisa fokus pada wajah pemuda berkulit tan ini.

"A-ani, mianha—"

CHU—

di-dia me-menciumku!

"Sssh, diam saja, aku sudah tau jika kau mengerjaiku" kata Jongin sambil mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya. "Kalian bahkan tidak terlihat terlalu akrab saat di halte tadi. Malah seperti kakak beradik, makanya lainkali akting lebih baik" cerocos Jongin.

"Ya-a," hardikku sambil mencubit lengannya yang memegang pegangan tangan di atas kepalanya. Aku hanya berpegangan pada tangan kuat itu dari tadi. Kulihat Chorong tertidur, tapi apa yang membawanya sampai ke sini ?

.

.

"Masuklah, Rong— nanti ummaku akan kuberitau soal kedatanganmu di Korea" kataku sambil melepas sepatu dan menatanya. "Sana, tidurlah di kamar itu, ada seorang bibi di sini, jangan terlalu banyak mengomel padanya, awas saja kau" gurauku.

"Hey kau, siapa namamu— ah, Kim Jongin, kau ikut aku—" kataku sambil masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dia mengikutiku tanpa suara sedikitpun. Aku masih asyik mencari kaos biru bergaris yang sedikit kebesaran untukku. Tapi kurasa akan pas dengan ukuran tubuh Jongin.

"Kau mau mandi ? Ada air hangat—" tawarku. Mataku sedikit membulat saat berhasil menemukan kaos itu. "Ige pakailah, ini handuk, keringkan tubuhmu—" kataku sambil meletakkan kaos dan handuk tersebut di tempat tidur.

Sedangkan aku sendiri menyambar kaos putih polos dan celana training abu-abu yang biasa kupakai sebagai baju tidur. "Jo-Jongin!" pekikku.

"Wae ?" tanyanya. Aku sontak mengalihkan pandanganku karena Jongin –dengan tidak tau malunya- berganti di depanku, bukannya di kamar mandi.

"Kenapa tidak ganti di kamar mandi ?" cerocosku sambil melotot kearahnya. Tubuhnya atletis, apalagi tubuh yang belum kering itu, menjadi kesan tersendiri.

"Aku tau kau terpesona" kata Kai sambil mengusap handuk itu ke rambutnya. Berantakan namun dengan beberapa usapan dengan jari,rambut itu setidaknya lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

"Aish, ambil saja baju itu, aku sendiri kebesaran dengan baju itu" kataku sambil keluar dari kamar. Wajahku memanas. Pipiku rasanya merona hebat di dalam sana.

"Jajjang! Lihat, sangat pas denganku!" kata Jongin sambil keluar dengan kaos biru tersebut. "gomawo" katanya.

"Hey, kau ingin langsung pulang ?" tanyaku. Ada perasaan tidak rela di lubuk hatiku. Entahlah. Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Ada urusan keluarga. Hubungi aku jika kau kesepian" kata Jongin sambil menepuk punggungku. "Annyeong, terimakasih pakaiannya" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum.

.

.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

"Hey kau ingin pulang ?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek dariku ini. Aku sedikit bingung saat ia bertanya seperti itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Ada urusan keluarga, hubungi saja aku jika kau kesepian"

Dia hanya diam, Kyungsoo namanya. Dia masih menatapku. "Annyeong, terimakasih untuk pakaiannya" kataku lagi sambil tersenyum. Pakaian ini lumayan untukku. Bahannya enak.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumanku, walau aku tau dia sedikit tidak rela. Kenapa aku bisa tau ? Terpancar dari mata bulatnya.

Di luar memang masih hujan, tapi aku segera menghubungi supirku untuk segera menjemputku. Ayahku bilang, aku harus ikut dalam pertemuan dengan sahabatnnya kali ini. Sahabat ayah juga akan mengenalkan anaknya padaku. Semacam perjodohan kah ?

Payah, jaman sekarang masih ada perjodohan ? Hahaha, maaf saja. Kurasa ada seseorang yang sudah berhasil mengisi ruang kosong di hatiku. Tapi tetap saja aku harus datang ke acara formal itu.

Aku masih memakai kaos biru itu, tapi tentu saja dengan jas berwarna hitam yang rapi dan juga celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jas itu. "Kau terlihat sempurna, tuan muda" kata supirku saat ia membuka pintu mobil.

Ah sudah sampai rupanya. Aku terlalu asyik melamun kan? Hehehe. "Gamsahamnida ahjussi" kataku sambil tersenyum. Harusnya aku memang memakai kemeja lalu dibalut dengan setelan jas rapi. Tapi yaa begitulah—

"Jongin-a, tumben kau tepat waktu ?" tanya ayahku saat aku baru saja sampai di ruang VIP di sebuah restoran ternama yang di tunjukkan oleh seorang waitress. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

Belum ada siapapun di sana kecuali aku dan ayahku. Awkward memang. Aku memang sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengan ayahku, tentu saja.. aku berbeda tempat tinggal dengan ayahku. Walau kamar apartemenku adalah milik ayah juga.

_Drrt.. Drrtt…_

Ponsel di sakuku bergetar. Aku sudah berharap penuh saat merasakan getaran di dalam saku celanaku. 'Kyungsoo' aku hanya ingin nama itu yang ada di layar. Sungguh.

Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu sama dengan harapan. 'Oh Sehun'. Nama itu tertera dengan jelas di layar ponselku.

"Siapa itu ? Angkatlah jika itu penting" kata Ayahku sambil menatapku. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu sebentar.

"Mwoya ?" sambarku cepat.

"Whoa whoa… santai Jonginie— hahaha" suara tawa Sehun terdengar sangat jernih. Dan itu semakin membuat Jongin kesal. "Kau dimana ? Kau tidak ke Pub ?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam. "Ani— tentu saja aku tidak bisa—" kataku. Rencanaku untuk hari ini adalah pergi ke pub dengan Sehun tentu saja. Tapi kemarin siang, Ayah menghubungiku untuk tidak merencanakan sesuatu malam ini. Benar saja—

"Apa ada kaitan dengan ayahmu ?" tanya Sehun tepat sasaran. Dia memang sahabatku, hahaha.

"Eum— tentu" jawabku.

"Sudah dulu bung, Jo menungguku—" kata Sehun lalu memutukan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

**Do Kyungsoo's POV**

Waktu memang kejam ya ?

Ia bahkan tidak membiarkanku bersenang-senang sebentar dengan seorang Kim Jongin. Setelah Jongin meninggalkan apartemenku, rasanya terasa sepi. Kurasa Chorong masih tidur karena kepulangannya ke Korea kali ini.

Hmm— dia berubah menjadi feminim setelah pulang dari Amerika.

Tapi… aku terpikir oleh percakapanku dengan Sehun tadi siang.

'_Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja di pub ? Bukankah dia anak seorang pemilik apartemen megah dan mewah itu ?'_

Jika di nalar memang tidak mungkin. tapi siapa yang tahu ? Mungkin aku tidak akan mencari tau lebih dalam tentang hal ini. Kurasa aku harus menunggu.

Menunggu dan percaya bahwa Jongin akan menceritakannya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Hello Oppa" kata Chorong sambil mengucek matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Baju hangat abu-abu dengan kucing di bagian bawahnya, aku masih ingat jelas ekspresinya waktu melihat baju hangat yang kebesaran ini kuberikan padanya. Saat itu sedang natal, kami berbagi hadiah natal.

Hadiah dari Chorong ? sebenarnya dia juga membelikanku kaos yang kebesaran. Apalagi kalau bukan kaos biru yang kuberikan pada Jongin itu. kurasa dia akan marah jika tau kaos itu sudah kuberikan pada Jongin.

"Hello, princess" sapaku sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat. "Bagaimana tidurmu ?"

"Nyenyak. Sangat nyenyak" katanya. Ia menghirup aroma coklat itu dan menyesapnya. "Oppa, bantu aku ya—"

"Mwo ?"

"Aku membawa 3 dress ke Korea—" katanya yang membuatku sedikit heran. "Ayahku mengajakku ke pertemuan dengan rekannya, mendadak sekali— maka-nya aku datang ke Korea" cerocosnya.

"ooh" kataku. "arraseo, princess— apa yang bsa kubantu ?"

"Oppa— pilihkan!" katanya sambil menarikku ke dalam kamarnya. Di dalam kamarnya memang ada gantungan pakaian yang lebih banyak. Dia menggantung ketiganya. Ada yang berwarna merah, pink juga putih.

Yang merah roknya biasa. Yang putih pun begitu. "Princess, pink juseyo" kataku sambil tertawa. "Kurasa kau cantik dengan dress yang pink," sambungku cepat.

"Nanti aku akan di jemput oleh ayahku, jadi Oppa tidak usah repot-repot mengantarku" kata Chorong sambil merapikan 2 dress lainnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengantarmu ?" gurauku kemudian tertawa.

"Aish, aku benci Oppa"

"Nado" sambungku sambil keluar dari kamar Chorong dengan tawa.

Sekitar 1 jam setelah pembicaraan itu, ayah Chorong datang. "Ah— Kyungsoo, terimakasih sudah membiarkan Chorong menginap di sini"

"Ne, ahjussi— tak apa, lagipula ada satu kamar yang tidak terpakai" kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Aigoo, uri princess Park Chorong ?" kataku saat melihatnya keluar dari kamar. Sungguh berbeda memang, dia sangat feminim kali ini. Ckckck, apa yang bisa mengubah seorang gadis keras kepala ini ?

Rambut yang bergelombang, dan dress pink yang lucu di tambah dengan blush-on yang ada di pipi chubbynya. "Kajja, kita berangkat— byebye Oppa, aku benci Oppa" katanya sambil menarik ayahnya keluar.

"NADO!" pekikku saat sosok Park Chorong keluar. Aku hanya terkikik. Umurnya sudah tidak jauh dari aku tapi tingkahnya seperti seorang anak berusia 4 tahun. Ckckck.

.

.

**Kim Jongin's POV**

Lama setelah Sehun menghubungi, akhirnya pintu ruang VIP itu terbuka. Rekan ayah datang. Ada seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang dan dress pink. "Ah, annyeong hasseo— kau ?" kataku setelah mengetahui siapa gadis itu.

Astaga. Ini buruk— sangat buruk

.

.

.

**TBC!**

ANNYEONG READERS-NIM!

Thank you yang udah mau review di FF 'A Baby' ya—

Rekomendasi namanya banyak banget. Bagus-bagus lagi. Enaknya anaknya Hunhan di bikin kembar (cewe-cowo) atau cuma 1 ( cowo) ya ? ahahaha :D

Oya, maaf buat PINK PANDA— hehehe, kenapa ? Karena mungkin di sini peran Chorong ada yang OOC, dan mungkin berperan sebagai tokoh yang jahat (?) *sebisa mungkin sih nggak*

Last but not least, REVIEW JUSEYO ^^


End file.
